Tiering System
Summary Here is the tiering system that underlies our standards in general. This system incorporates various concepts of mathematics, physics and metaphysics, and is divided into classes based on variations of energy, state of being or transcendence. This page is for organizing levels of destructive capability and resistance by class. Tiers Null= G: Null Characters that don't have a destructive ability. |-|Tier F= 'Microscopic' F/2: Smaller part of the matter :Quantum: The quantities of very small, fundamental objects of quantum physics. :Atomic: All power between a electron/neutron/proton and a Molecular structure. :Molecular: All power between a Molecular structure and the cellular level. F/1: Low life beings :Microbial: All destructive power between Organelle and Cells. :Multi-cellular: Small living creatures like insects and some animals stay at that level. :Below average: Small animals, like mice, frogs and some lizards. Tier E= 'Regular' E/2: Below Average level For beings below the common human level. Very weak humans, babies or children and some animals. E/1: Human Level :Human: The regular human level. :Human Athlete: Trained humans, athletes and similar. |-|Tier D= D/3: Max Human The maximum level a human can achieve. D/2: Superman Human :Superman Human: Beings with superhuman ability. :Wall Level: Being able to destroy a wall, or something similar, like a tree. :Small Building: Characters that can destroy small buildings. D/1: City Block It can be divided into the following ways: :Building/Construction: Characters capable of destroying a building or a large building. :City Block: Characters capable of destroying a block, or multiple buildings/multiple buildings. :Multi City Block: Characters capable of destroying several blocks. Tier C= C/4: Nuclear Ability to destroy from Cities to Mountains. It can be divided into the following ways: :Village: Characters capable of destroying relatively small towns and cities. :City: Characters capable of destroying a medium to large city. :Mountains: Characters capable of destroying mount and mountains. C/3: Island Be able to destroy an island. This can be divided into the following ways: :Island: Characters capable of destroying an island. :Archipelago: Be able to destroy multiple islands. C/2: Country Characters capable of destroying a country. C/1: Continental Being able to destroy a continent. It can be divided into the following ways: :Continent: Being able to destroy a continent. :Multicontinent: Being able to destroy more than one continent. |-|Tier B= B/5: Planetary Beings that can destroy a planet. It can be divided into the following ways: :Moon/Small Planet: Being able to destroy a natural satellite about the size of the moon or a dwarf planet. :Planet: Being able to destroy an average planet. :Larger Planet: Being able to destroy a large planet. B/4: Stellar Being able to destroy a Star. This can be divided into the following ways: :Dwarf Star: Being able to destroy a Brown dwarf. :Star: Being able to destroy a medium-sized star, like the sun. :Large Star: Being able to destroy wide stars, like Antares. B/3: Multi-Star It can be divided as follows: :Supernova: Be able to destroy from star systems. :Constellation: Being able to destroy constellations. B/2: Galaxy Beings that can destroy a galaxy. It can be divided into the following ways: :Galáxia anã: Characters capable of destroying a Dwarf Galaxy. :Galactic: Characters capable of destroying a medium-sized galaxy, such as the Milky Way. :Macro-galaxy: Characters capable of destroying a large galaxy, such as the Sculptor Galaxy. B/1: Galaxy cluster Characters capable of destroying multiple galaxies. The distance between them must be considered. Tier A= Levels so far have been graded by variations of energy and baryonic matter. From here, the gradations of levels no longer depend only on "how much" is affected, but "what" is affected. The gradations also branch off and are no longer linear. A/5: Semi-universe Characters capable of destroying all baryonic matter within the Hubble volume. A/4: Universe Beings capable of create/destroy the universe and all its volume. Here, included not only common matter and energy, but the other components both known and unknown to the universe. This takes into account: *Matter (of all kinds, barionic, dark, etc.); *Dimensions (mass, electric charge, space, time, etc.); *Organic Material, life; All things done by this organic material; *Waves and forms of energy (radiation, sound, gravity, electromagnetism, dark energy, etc.); This level, however, refers to the possible universe versions of _finite size_, such as bubble universes and universes enclosed by gravity. A/3: Multiverse Beings capable of destroying/creating from two to a larger finite number of universes. A/2: Infinite Characters capable of destroying an infinite volume. This can be either a multiverse made up of infinite universes, or an open universe with an infinite amount of space. Abstract א: Abstract Beings who can universally affect, create and/or destroy beings or realms and expanses of infinitely above the concept of dimensionality, containing dimensional but non-transcendental objects, most notably conceptual forms. It can cover all physical system or not, of the work in question. This tier is for characters that transcend space and time, and can create and/or destroy beings or realms that are fully dimensionless and timeless, but they still can't be entirely external to what the work calls the universe/multiverse/creation. Transcendent A/1: Transcendent These are for beings that exist beyond all the scales of what is called the Universe/Multiverse in the respective work. It is necessary to transcend and exist beyond (above) the following characteristics. *Universe etymologically (Multiverse, Higher Dimensions, realms, dimensional layers etc); *Concepts (Life, Death, Dream, Desire, Delirium, Fear etc); It can also be associated with characters that exist in some transcendent/primordial void, and/or have created the whole concept of existence, dimensions, and other concepts. This void in which there is no dimension can be the background for any dimensional space. Such beings can not be affected by destruction within the dimensions of time and space, or physical matter, or any features above. Energetic Variation Other terms At least Refers to an ability that a particular character has shown minimally, usually doing so easily or surpassing someone who did. Maximum The maximum level he can have. Possibly More hypothetically established, yet possible, on a level that he will have. Common questions :Why is Supernova multiplied by 2 still Supernova? Answer: The variation is due to the fact that no solar system is side by side with another. The distance between one solar system and another increases the energy needed to destroy multiple solar systems, so there is variation between them. The same goes for galaxy cluster. :Why do universal characters far above other universals still remain Universal? Answer: The variation of Universal and Multiversal is unqualified and unknown. So it doesn't matter exactly what kind of power gain a character gets, as long as it's not possible to measure how many times a Multiversal is greater than a Universal, then we can't know how many times a character must be greater than one made to be Multiversal via cast. Maybe in the future this value will be set, but for now, the only way to be Multiversal around here is to quote, do or escalate to something that is Multiversal. pt-br:Sistema_Hierárquico